Digimon 03: Yuumei
by Kayeth Creed
Summary: {Chapter Two up} It's back! Re-write is in progress. Real Summary: Remember how you thought it began? Remember how you thought it ended? Hah. You haven't seen anything yet. Forget all you thought you knew. THIS, is the real thing, the real 'Digim
1. What we want

**__**

Prelude: What We Want

By: Kayeth

__

How'd we end up like this?

Good question.

Fate isn't a very nice lady. She wasn't nice to my parents, to my parents' friends, and a **whole** lotta people.

And I deluded myself to think **I **would end up different. Harumph. Oh well. We all should have realized. We were **different**. How?

We--the only human children in the entire real world in this generation to ever have this abnormality--were not born with a Digimon Partner. Digivice, yes. Digimon, no. All our siblings have them.

But we don't. Maybe that's why we were chosen.

What's happening to us? It's kinda hard to explain. You'll have to hear the whole thing. I'll start at the beginning, and introduce us. 

Hm? Who is **'us'**? I'll tell you.

****

Ryo Ishida

He wants a friend

****

Yamako Ishida

She wants to be noticed

****

Jennifer Ichijouji

She wants someone to care about her

****

Jacqueline Ichijouji

She wants to be known for who she really is

****

Natsu Kido

He wants to be normal

****

Angie Haneko

She wants to make a difference

****

Tobias Takaishi

He wants his sight back

****

Hakoru

He wants someone to care about

****

Yuta

She wants a family

And what do I want? 

Funny you should ask.

I, Erin Motimiya, the biggest fool in existence, had wanted an adventure.

Guess what I got.

****

The Beginning…


	2. The Good Ol' Present

**__**

The Good Ol' Present

By: Kayeth

The twelve year old girl walking to the edge of the lake in the center of the park was pretty much unremarkable in appearance--despite the fact that there was no strange creature tailing her like all the other kids she had passed.

Her hair was shoulder-length and straight, like her mom's, but the dark red-brown color of her dad's hair. Her skin was a warm tan, making her eyes glitter like green gems on her face. She was dressed casually, T-shirt, jeans, and a windbreaker tied around her waist. Oddly enough, a pair of large white goggles hung around her neck.

Her name was Erin Motimiya, the daughter of Davis and Kat Motimiya.

Sitting on a bench not to far away, where a brother and sister. The boy was about twelve, and the girl ten.

The boy's hair was reddish-orange, contrasting sharply the green long-sleeved shirt he wore under a gray T-shirt. His jeans where worn and old, and his dark blue eyes watched his sister carefully, as if she would blow away without notice.

His name was Ryo Ishida, son of Matt and Sora Ishida.

The boy's sister, unaware of her brother's vigil or simply ignoring it, was throwing bread crumbs at the pigeons flocking around her at the promise of food. She was dressed in a green tank top, and dark blue jeans tucked into brown boots. Her hair was blond, and rather spiky, her bangs looking like they could poke your eyes out, the rest in a ponytail. Her eyes were the same as her brothers, a dark, deep blue.

Her name was Yamako Ishida, daughter of Matt and Sora Ishida.

Under a tree, about twenty feet away, was another twelve year-old, doing schoolwork. Her hair was dark blue, pulled away from her face in a low ponytail. Her eyes were a disturbing ice blue. She looked particularly severe and rather plain in a Tamachi School Uniform, not unlike the one her father had worn many years ago. 

Her name was Jennifer Ichijouji, daughter of Ken and Yolei Ichijouji.

Sitting in a group on one of the docks, was a group of four kids of about the same age. Two boys, and two girls. One of the boys sat a bit apart from the rest, engrossed in the sketchpad on his lap, only occasionally adding a comment. He had a plain gray T-shirt and jeans, mushroom of light brown hair falling in his face. His eyes were black, narrowed in concentration.

His name was Natsu Kido, son of Joe and Kay Kido.

The other boy had pale blond hair, matching his equally pale skin. His eyes were blank and misted over, the color mostly obscured. He wore a black T-shirt, a hooded dark green sweater, and faded jeans.

His name was Tobias Takaishi, son of TK and Catherine Takaishi.

Speaking energetically, causing the others in the group to chuckle, even Natsu, was the first girl. Her hair--vivid purple, waist-length and pulled back in a ponytail--complemented her gold eyes. She was dressed fashionably, with a Tommy Hilfiger navy T-shirt, a high collared black vest, black jeans, and elbow-length navy gloves.

Her name was Jacqueline Ichijouji, Jennifer's twin sister and the daughter of Ken and Yolei Ichijouji.

The other girl made a remark, making all four of them laugh again. Her hair was dirty blond, cut at her chin, and her eyes were brown. She wore a green soccer jersey and jeans.

Her name was Angie Haneko, daughter of Wallace and Kari Haneko.

They were already marked. Marked by their differences. 

And that mark could prove to be fatal.

Peeking out from the gilded frame was a photograph of a smiling girl with dark red eyes and long, white striped black hair. Beside it in a smaller frame was a photo of the same girl standing together with four other kids and four strange creatures. Another girl with reddish-orange hair in a high ponytail and solemn violet eyes lighted by a smile for once, standing by a creature that was taller than she was, looking much like a fox standing on its hind legs. The boy beside her had his arm around her in an almost joking manner, yellow goggles very obvious against his light brown hair. His smile was wide, and his magenta eyes bright. A tall red T-rex creature stood at his side, grinning and obviously having the time of his life.

The girl in the other picture stood by a tall boy with navy blue hair and gray-green eyes. Obviously unaware the picture was being taken, they were holding hands discreetly. Perched on the boy's shoulder was a creature with enormous ears with pale green markings on its white fur. Floating beside the girl was another creature with large ears, the tips purple, contrasting its blue-green eyes. Both of these creatures waved at the camera energetically.

Hands picked up the second picture carefully. Those hands belonged to the goggle-wearing boy from the picture, though now he didn't have any trace of his smile. His face was somber, more serious than a ten-year old's face should ever be.

"Nine years, guys." Takato Matsuda said quietly, turning to the other occupants of the room, they being the one's from the photograph. Two small details, none of them were smiling, and the smiling girl with black-and-white hair was missing.

Kurumon, the white Digimon that had been beside the missing girl, burst into tears again. The other large-eared creature, Terriermon, rushed over to comfort her, in vain.

Ruki Makino, the girl with the serious violet eyes, did not raise her eyes from her lap, her expression still somber. From where she was sitting beside Ruki, Renamon put a comforting paw on her shoulder. 

Lee Jenrya did not move from the corner in which he remained hunched over, with his face in his hands. When he looked up his gray-green eyes held none of the quiet warmth from the one in the photograph as he held the girl's hand.

Takato looked at the photo in his hand once more, and set it back down as his own Digimon, Gillmon, went over to help calm Kurumon down.

Nine years ago Luna Hoshi had died. She's given her life to save her friends, without a trace of fear on her face even in the end.

But she'd doomed them with a life of her memory haunting them.

The Original Digidestined, as they were called, had not had the option of helping directly until then. They'd been held back by the strange powers of the world they now lived in, the Digital World, and those powers had warned them not to interfere, or dire consequences would follow.

In their opinion, their successors' situations had been dire enough to make them want to interfere more than once. But they had pulled through…barely.

And when they'd been given the free rein at last—they'd botched it. Badly.

One of their own was gone because of it.

****

To Be Continued…

Kayeth: *wipes forehead* Chapter one, is done. Two is coming soon, and I warn you, it's grim, depressing, and full of carnage. Yes, carnage.

****

Joe: Am I going to live through it?

****

Kayeth: No. Neither am I, husband dear.

****

Joe: Goody.

****

Natsu: *snorts* And I have the privelige of living.

****

Kayeth: *hugglz Natsu* Yup!


	3. 

**__**

Darkening Skies

By: Kayeth

"No! That can't be!"

Gennai clutched the edge of the desk so hard his knuckles went white. He didn't notice, as his attention was captured completely by the readings on his computer screen.

His instruments, as always, were fine tuned to find even the slightest imbalance of light and dark. If even one virus Digimon took it to its head to start blowing things up for the sake of blowing things up, Gennai would know immediately.

But all the sensitivity of the instruments was utterly irrelevant, as the evil clouding the Digiworld was practically palpable. Gennai could feel it crawling across his skin, flooding the air…

He shivered, and put the numb shock in his mind away and drew up another screen. That was it. He needed to contact the Digidestined. And the children.

"There will be no Digidestined to save your precious Digital World this time." 

The harsh, accented voice came from behind him, almost causing him to jump out of his skin. His room had been locked. This he knew. It was physically impossible for anyone to get in. 

And yet…

"Who are you to challenge destiny?" Gennai said calmly without turning, keeping his voice from betraying his unease.

"One who has lived in it, and come up with a very solid opinion. It reeks." The voice sneered. "Now come along, turn around and face me like a man."

Gennai did not move, but his hand drifted to the sword at his side.

"Afraid then. I expected nothing less." The voce mocked.

As if lifted by an invisible hand, Gennai's chair rose into the air and set down facing the intruder. A strangled cry fought itself out of his mouth.

_"Luna!"_

It was her, without mistake. At first glance at least. 

But Luna's eyes had never been so red or glittered with hate. Her stance had never been so straight and proud, and a cruel smile had never, _ever_ crossed her face.

No, this was not Luna Hoshi.

"Who the devil are you?" Gennai demanded. The creature laughed harshly.

"Good. I was afraid you might mistake me for simpering little Luna…like some unfortunate souls did." The cruel smile widened, and Gennai blanched as the impostor's hair faded completely white, and eyes turned completely that cruel red with slits for pupils, and her skin darkened to a warm brown.

"You're world is never going to be the same. It's mine now." She said with another cruel smile.

"The Digidestined will stop you."

She threw her head back and laughed. 

"There will be no Digidestined when I'm through with them. **There will be no Digidestined to save your precious Digital World this time**."

She tilted her head and looked him over, as if for the first time noticing him.

"Of course, you'll try to stop me, won't you Gennai? I can't have that. That's why I'm here to kill you."

Gennai immediately leapt to his feet, making her chuckle. She snapped her fingers, and the door blew open in a rush of wind.

Two creatures stood in the doorway. Gennai would of called them children, but no children could ever look so powerful and cruel.

"My children, Gennai." The impostor said fondly, casting a glance at them. "You don't like them, do you?"

At some invisible order, the two 'children' came to stand next to her.

"We don't like being made fun of, do we?" she asked them. Both of them shook their heads slowly, their scarlet eyes flashing. 

"Let's teach dear Gennai a lesson, shall we?"

Before he could blink, the boy had lashed out and knocked him over. While Gennai struggled to get up, the boy and the girl unsheathed their swords.

Gennai didn't even realize what had happened until he saw the gaping hole through his chest.

As his vision grew dim, he looked up at the two that had ended his life so swiftly.

"W-why?" he rasped.

"Mother has wished you to be killed. Therefore you shall." The girl replied calmly.

"You will make another warrior for Mother's army." The boy added, in equal calmness. 

Luna's impostor knelt in front of Gennai as he collapsed. She was grinning again.

"My children know who they serve. They will inherit what we conquer."

Gennai's vision went dark. Everything was black…gone…

"Who…who are you?" he whispered.

"My name is Megami."

~@~

A cloaked figure slid against the concealed door in the mountainside, doing all possible not to be seen. Only a glimpse of her dark red eyes could tell anyone she was terrified. 

She ran a gloved hand over the rock face, finally encountering a shallow handprint. She pushed her hand into it, and the rock she leaned against slid away. She dove in, letting it close behind her.

It was a tunnel, carved roughly from the rock of the mountain. She hurried down it quickly, cloak dragging slightly on the uneven floor.

At the end of the tunnel, there was a normal door. Her gloved hand hesitated a moment, then rapped sharply on the wooden door. Then she waited.

Barely a minute had passed before the door was flung open.

"Gennai? Is that-" the boy who had opened the door stopped speaking very suddenly. A choking sound came from the back of his throat.

The girl lifted her hands, and pushed back her hood, then undid the clasp and let the whole thing fall to the ground.

Both of them stared at each other for a full thirty seconds before the girl flung her arms around the boy's neck, sobbing and laughing at the same time.

"Lee…oh, Lee, you guys made it!" she said breathlessly. Recovering from shock swiftly, Lee hugged her back.

"We thought you were dead. We—_I_ saw Demonamon skewer you…how did you-" Luna cut him off by placing her finger over his lips.

"It's a long story, Lee-kun, and I'd rather only tell it once."

Lee blushed "Oh…right."

Point-blank refusing to release her hand, Lee dragged her into the door, and down another hallway, dimly lit but furnished like a normal household. 

One of the rooms ahead were lighted, and anxious voices were drifting out.

"…he's never ignored out messages, something must have happened to him!"

"We don't know that! Maybe he's busy!"

"Too busy doing what?!"

The instant Lee and Luna stepped into the doorway, all talking abruptly stopped. The ones in the room stared at them, and they stared back.

_"LUNA!"_

Kurumon let out a loud squeal, and zoomed across the room and collided with Luna so fast, it was a wonder her ribs did not snap. Neither of them cared though, Luna just held her tight, while both of them cried.

The rest walked closer slowly, as if she would vanish without notice.

Kurumon was in heaven. Her chosen was here, alive! Alive and hugging her close…

A little too close. Her face was smothered by Luna's vest. She tapped Luna on the shoulder, expecting her to realize her mistake and loosen her grip.

She didn't. Luna simply crushed Kurumon's face closer to her shoulder. Her half-hearted struggles became frantic. She couldn't breath!

The others noticed. Takato, alarmed, ran up to her.

"Luna, she can't breath! Let go! LET GO!"

Luna completely ignored his cries, her face impassive. Kurumon's struggles became weaker…and weaker…until they stopped completely.

She tossed her Digimon's body aside without turning a hair. A cruel smile graced her lips.

"You're all fools." She sneered, casually flicking her hand at them. All of them, exempting Takato, flew backwards, as if slammed in the gut by some invisible force.

Quick as lightning, she reached out and caught Takato's throat in a crushing grip. There was an audible _snap_, and Takato fell in a heap, head hanging off his shoulders at an impossible angle. He did not move.

Both Ruki and Gillmon screamed in rage, and rushed at her. She laughed raspingly, and flicked her hand again. They screamed again, this time in pain as pure voltage coursed through their bodies. They both dropped without a sound.

With a loud growl, Renamon leapt at Luna, teeth bared, ready to tear her apart. She laughed, and flames sprang up around Renamon, catching her fur, cloaking her in smoke and fire. Luna's eyes gleamed as the Digimon's howls of pain grew softer and softer, until they were mere whimpers. The flames died down, leaving only a charred battered, and clearly dead creature behind.

"As for you…" she said softly, turning to Lee. With a gesture, she tore a chunk of stone from the wall. It floated over and remained suspended before her. It swiftly mutated from a shapeless block into a sharp stake.

Lee stared helplessly as the granite spear flew at him—

—To be intercepted by a small white form. Completely impaled by the rock, Terriermon turned in midair to face Lee, even as his eyes grew glazed and he fell.

"_No…no…"_ he picked his Digimon up carefully and shook him gently. He received no response.

With his glaring eyes filling full of tears, he stared up at the murderer.

"Why?! _Tell me why!"_

Luna's mirror image stared at him calmly.

_"ANSWER ME!" _he shouted, jumping up and seizing her by the shoulders.

"For my plan." She whispered, and punched him in the gut. He dropped to his knees, clutching his sides.

"Plan?! You murder everyone who's ever meant something to me and its all for your damned _plan?!"_

"Lee, Lee, Lee." She sighed shaking her head sorrowfully "You just don't see the full picture. And haven't I meant something to you?"

"YOU'RE NOT LUNA!" he shouted, tears streaming from his eyes.

"You're not wrong, but you're not right either." She replied calmly, and snapped her fingers. Her striped hair faded to completely white, as her skin darkened and her eyes became completely red, with slits for pupils.

"I'm so much more than simple little Luna could have been. I hold enough power to crush the Digital World in my fist. Not that I want to though."

"I want to rule both worlds. Wipe them clean of all pathetic, flawed, and directionless creatures."

"You want to rule two empty worlds?" Lee shot at her bitterly. She sighed again.

"Of course not. What would be the point? I will fill them with my own creations. _My_ children. Then, when that's done, find a way to move on to other plains of reality. I will rule all there it to rule."

She looked down at the sobbing, furious heap that was him, and her eyes softened a bit.

"But I don't want to rule alone. It would be lonely. I want _you_ to be with me, Lee-kun. That's why I spared your life. And why I removed all distractions."

"So Terriermon…Ruki, Takato, Renamon, Gillmon, Kurumon…they were all _distractions?!"_ he said disbelieveingly, face contoured with bitterness.

"Yes."

Slowly, shaking, he climbed to his feet. Glaring, tears still streaming down his face, he looked her in the eye.

And slapped her across the face with all the strength he could muster. Her head snapped back, the handprint standing out white against her dark skin.

"You _monster._" He hissed "You kill those who meant the most to me…_and expect me to come with you?!_ To do this to countless others?! YOU MONSTER!"

"You're nothing like the Luna I loved…Luna cared…Luna loved all of us! _You killed them! YOU'RE NOT HER!"_

She brought her head back up, eyes wide, pupils dialated. 

"So…" she spoke with her voice tight, breathlessly "If that's what you want…"

With a hiss of steel, she drew a dagger from the inside of her vest. Eyes still wide, she rammed the dagger into his chest.

He looked down at it, disbelieving.

"You won't die from internal injuries. You'll bleed to death." She almost sneered, voice still tight "It'll give you plenty of time to think how it could be different, if you'd chosen differently."

She leaned forward and kissed him, embracing him, not caring about the blood on her clothes.

"You could of had that." She murmured in his ear, and pulled away. She stared at him, breathing harder then before.

Darkness swam before him eyes—or was it tears? He couldn't be sure. All he was sure of was the sound of her footsteps down the hall, then the absence of the sound as she halted.

"You could have lived, Lee. You could have lived."

****

To Be Continued…

Kayeth- There.

****

Joe- That's it. You need help.

****

Kayeth- *cackles* Oh, yes. Chapter Three Coming soon!


End file.
